Fireworks
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Jackson found a great spot for Rocki and himself to watch the fireworks. What will happen at the spot as they watch the show? Will this be the last date between them? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Netflix and Netflix's Fuller House in any way. This is a requested by **Ks1999**

* * *

Jackson found a great spot to watch the fireworks with Rocky that was away from everyone else. He just hoped no one also knows about the spot. Jackson took care of the food and drinks which was just a pizza and soda and Rocki took care of the plates and the blanket.

The show has yet to start and they had already finished the pizza with some soda left. The weather soon was getting little more humid so Jackson removed his shirt reviling a four pack. Since no one else was around Rocki also removed her shirt reviling her pink bra that held her Double D breasts. Size thirty four to be exact. Jackson could not help but stair as he was getting hard.

"Don't you dare it was laundry day and this was my back up."

"Easy there I don't care what bra you ware."

"Yah as all guys thing about is tits pussy and ass."

"Well not the gay guys they think about dick and ass." Jackson's face went read" forget I said that."

"I will if you take out that growing dick of yours."

Jackson did not need to be told twice and quickly pulled down his shorts showing he was going commando and reveling his nine inch hard dick. Something Rocki loves to suck on and gets fucked with. Before Rocki goes down town on his dick she kissed and lick the head and shaft all over. Jackson just moaned as Rocki took her time Pleasuring his dick.

After his shaft got a good licking Rocki started to suck away on his dick. Jackson moaned even more as Rocki really knew how to take care of his dick. Rocki soon licked her way up to Jackson's dick and sucked on the head for a little while before sliding all nine inches in her mouth.

Jackson just loved that. He was surprised at first moths ago when she did it the first time and he still is. Rocki expertly deepthroath his shaft while her tong moved around it. Jackson knew what Rocki was doing so there was no need to thrust his dick into her mouth and move her head up and down on to it. She could keep it up and the best part was she swallows.

Speaking of that he was on and since Rocki is great at sucking his dick she already knew it. She wanted that cum badly and went and sucked faster and faster. Soon enough he unloaded his cum into her mouth where she was more then happy to swallow his load. Rocki soon slid her mouth of Jackson's dick. She soon pulled down her shorts reveling her matching pink panties.

Rocki soon removed her panties before speeding her legs. Jackson quickly got to work. Rocki just moaned on how great he was at eating her pussy. Just like Jackson Ricki did not see the point in pushing Jackson's head or thrusting her hips as he knew what to do to please her. It wasn't long until she squirted all over Jackson's face and in his mouth.

However this don't stop Jackson from keep eating her out which Rocki loves. She loves squinting in and on his face mutable times as he eats her out. He kept expertly eating her out without the use of his fingers. After Rocki squirted a fourth time is when Jackson stopped eating her out. He was about to slide his dick into her pussy when his foot knocked over his cup of soda onto Rocki's shirt.

"That's my favorite shirt Fuller. You should be more carful."

"I'm so sorry Rocki I will do anything to make it up to you."

"Anything you say?"

Jackson did not like that look and soon found himself on all fours. Rocki kissed his ass all over. Jackson liked this punishment then it stopped. Next thing he knew a large dildo was in front of his face. It looked huge but Rocki was use to the lath as it was nine inches the same length as Jackson's dick.

"Suck. Get it all wet."

Jackson afraid if he don't Rocki might do something else. He sucked on the nine inch dildo and after sucking it for a bit he

soon felt his hole was getting wet and knew he was being rimmed. Jackson did not to moan to the feeling or not. No telling what Rocki will do when you get on her bad side. Rocki soon took the dildo out and Jackson stood quiet on all fours.

That was until he felt something going into his ass. He knew it had to be that dildo he sucked. He did not like it one bit as it went into his ass. It felt weird and wondered this how Ricki felt. As the dildo was going in and out of his ass he wanted it out but then he felt two hands on his waist. He could not thing how this was possible as Rocki was sliding a dildo up his ass.

Then it hit him Rocki was fucking him with a strap on. Rocki just smiled as the trusting went faster and harder. Jackson's hateful grones turned into pleasurable moans. Rocki made this a punishment but now Jackson is loving it. This turned Rocki on as she thrusted into him. She thought they could add this to their sex play or even seeing Jackson take an actual dick up his cute ass.

Then something happened that shocked both of them Jackson's dick looked like it got even bigger. She soon jacked him off while thrusting away into him. Rocki felt his dick pulse and knew he was about to shoot a load. She did not want his cum to go on the ground but in her instead. Rocky quickly stopped jacking off Jackson and slid out.

Rocki just smiled seeing Jackson's ass hole winking at het as clappesed onto the blanket. His ass hurt but yet he enjoyed it at the same time. He soon turned over onto his back and Rocki soon guided Jackson's dick into her pussy and started to ride him. The two started to moan. Jackson just smiled watching Rocki's breasts bounds as she was riding his dick.

He soon reached for them and gave it a nice squeeze. Ricki just moaned and soon leaned over and started to make out. Their moans where soon muffled as they made out. They soon broke the kiss and counted to moan as loud as they wanted. A few thrusts later Rocki was squirting causing Jackson to fuck faster and harder into her. This caused her to squirt again.

After Rocki squirted three more times Jackson was on edge and it was like fireworks when he shot his load into Rocki. Ironically the fireworks show had begun as Jackson was shooting off his rocket. Rocki soon lead over and the two started making out as the fireworks above them sparkles and crackle in the sky.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story. Please let me know what you thought if it.


End file.
